


Shadow Yusuke

by DandyRoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Another AU drawing, Bloody Ghost, First Fanart Post, Pride before the fall, Shadow Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyRoy/pseuds/DandyRoy
Summary: *Updated* It's Shadow/Shame Yusuke! This was my 1st ever content posting I ever did on this site, so I was pretty excited :)I decided to update it by adding a "character description" i.e. a short story told from the Shadow version's perspective as to what ugly, hidden feelings "created" them.Yes I did make Shadow Yusuke look like Sadako from "The Ring" :P. I think it's a good look for him :P :P





	Shadow Yusuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoruai (yoruai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toppling an Emperor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748184) by [Yoruai (yoruai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai). 



[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/DandyRoy/media/shadow%20yusuke_zpsilwsj7n7.jpg.html)

"I always wanted people to view me as a gallant figure riding on top his white horse." 

"Little did I realize I'd sooner let everyone see me die riding my white horse then let them see me fall off it."

"I've stated my proclamations against the "two-faced" nature of humanity, as if speaking against it made me exempt from that ugliness. My own foolish Pride was all I had while being crushed under Madarame's heel. I assumed that if I lost confidence in myself and the choices I've made, then I'd lose my spirit. Unfortunately, even after admitting my mistakes about my former sensei's true nature, I still cling onto my Pride, even when I know doing so will cause others hardship. Even suffering..."

"The reality is, I have nothing to be proud of. I proudly stood by the man who let my Mother die for his own personal gain, despite the truth staring me in the face. I project my desires and assumptions onto others, never taking their feelings into account. I decline reasonable offers that would only allow me the opportunity to benefit from my dedication because I fear that in doing so I'd be perceived as "weak" for compromising even the tiniest sliver of my own pride."

"But the most damning of all, is how I react towards anyone, no matter who they are or how good their intentions, that cause me to feel shame. Shame is poison to me. The very antithesis to pride. I'll do anything to avoid feeling it, and stoop to whatever horrid depths I'm capable of to rid myself of shame when it takes hold over my heart."

"Hell hath no fury when I come under shame, no one is safe, not my friends, my loved ones, and even myself. I'll tear down and rip apart anyone and anything I perceive as threatening."

"I-I despise my existence. The suffering I've caused is inexcusable. In a sickening way I got exactly what I wanted, I... cursed and spat on those who'd do anything to make me happy only to satisfy my ego. Rationalizing my actions is no excuse, no matter how hurt I was by my loved one's careless mistakes, that doesn't give me the right to revel in their suffering."

"...I...claimed that I loved them. That I deemed them worthy of sacrificing my pride for their happiness... Wh-When I was led to believe my trust in them was betrayed under the flimsiest of pretenses... I-I wanted to hurt my lover. When I found them in a state of vulnerability... I didn't hesitate as I CURSED THEM. CRAWL INTO A BALL AND DIE YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKER. YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DECIDED TO HUMILIATE ME, YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"................................When I placed my faith into hubris, it was only a matter of time until I stained my soul. For when hubris soars, pride cometh before the fall..."


End file.
